<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smile by statue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986921">smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/statue/pseuds/statue'>statue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/statue/pseuds/statue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz just wanted experience, and asks her brother for help-but she ends up getting more than what she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be nice! Pay attention to the tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brother locks the door and unzips. He was <em>huge.</em></p><p>I swallow. "Maybe we shouldn't..."</p><p>"Come on, Liz, think! How are you supposed to make him feel good if you don't know what you're doing?"</p><p>That was true. I bite my lip, and go down on my knees. This is just practice, that's all. We'll forget this ever happened.</p><p>I take him in my mouth slowly, trying not to gag.</p><p>"Mind the teeth."</p><p>I shaped my mouth better, and stopped when he hit the back of my throat. I went up and down, breathing deeply through my nose.</p><p>"That's good." He says, and I feel a surge of pride. I like it when he compliments me. We went on like that for the next few minutes, me sucking his dick as he gave me orders and tips. I was fifteen, and I wanted to be good at sexual stuff for my boyfriend; unfortunately, I had no experience with said sexual stuff. My brother, being in college already, knew a lot about those kinds of things, so I suggested that he helped me out.</p><p>I licked his cock thoughtfully. Of course, I meant it as a joke, but he looked really supportive, so I just went along with it.</p><p>"Cara," He moans loudly, grabbing handfuls of my hair. That wasn't my name, I thought, but then I realized it would be much weirder if he said mine. He's thinking of another girl so it wouldn't be too iffy, I guess.</p><p>I bobbed my head faster. This wasn't that hard after all, once you got the hang of it. He starts thrusting his cock down my throat and I choke a little. Oh, I guess I was wrong.</p><p>He shoves himself deep inside me and I couldn't breathe. I grab at his legs, squirming, trying to tell him that I needed air, but he just shushed me.</p><p>For one really wild moment I wondered if I was going to die like that, choking on my brother's penis, but a warm liquid fills my throat and he eases up a little.</p><p>He came.</p><p>I made him come!</p><p>I was <em>great<em> at this. My boyfriend was totally in for a treat.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I swallowed, and licked him until he was clean.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're a natural," He finally says, squeezing my shoulder.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thanks," I say.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He reached towards my face and picked out some of his cum from my cheeks and put it to my mouth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You shouldn't let a drop go to waste," He murmurs.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had a strange look on his face. I don't think he's ever looked at me like that before. I didn't dwell on it, and took off the rest of my clothes before plopping down on his bed. He stares at me a little longer than necessary, and then takes off his clothes too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was very muscular, and honestly, kind of attractive. Not that I'd ever tell him that. He positions himself on top of me and spreads my legs apart.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I was starting to have second thoughts about all of this, but I didn't know what to say.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shouldn't we have a condom?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He looks at me sternly. "I'm clean."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No...I meant I'm not on the pill."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh." He smiles at me. He has a great smile; it calmed you down and made you feel like everything was going to be alright. It reminded me of when he would cheer for me when I got nervous before my ballet recitals. "I'll just pull out, then."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He slides into me easily, and he sighs deeply when he's fully buried inside me.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It doesn't feel too awful, I think.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"How does it feel for you?" I ask suddenly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It feels great," He thinks, and adds: "<em>You</em> feel great."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He fucks me roughly, and I do my best not to complain. He was making a lot of sounds, and I was glad that it was night and my parents are heavy sleepers. They could probably sleep through a war to be honest.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had stopped giving me tips, I realized, frowning a little.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Say my name," he says, sucking on my nipple.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Michael." I say flatly. I knew what his name was. Why was he making me say it?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Moan it." He commands, biting down.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That hurt! "<em>Michael</em>."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He seems satisfied, and picks up his pace. I could hear the sounds of his balls hitting my ass. I was getting fucked by my brother, I realized, and somehow it turns me on in an odd way.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The bed creaked noisily, and I prayed my parents wouldn't wake up tonight. I wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse for this. He kept fucking me, and I zone out a little, enjoying the feeling. It feels so good, it feels so good, I wish he wouldn't stop-</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He groans, and collapses on top of me. His heart was beating fast. I felt a little disappointed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Did you pull out?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh, shit."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Girls don't really orgasm that much, I remember reading that somewhere. "It's fine." It was on me, I was stupid, I really should've insisted on the condom. I'll have to do something about it tomorrow.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I push him away softly, and he rolls over.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're amazing." He sighs, trying to catch his breath.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I smile at the compliment. "Thanks, big brother." Oddly enough, I felt exhausted too. I was sweating into his bed, I realized, and hoped he wouldn't get mad. "You've been a great help," I add, but I kind of felt like I did the majority of the helping.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Turn over."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I thought we were done? I was confused, but obeyed anyway.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hands and knees."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Another round? Wasn't he tired already?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I stay in my position like that, and heard him rummaging in his drawer. I heard a bottle opening. What was he up to?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>I felt his finger press into my asshole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh my god. "No, not there!" I didn't want that! That was <em>painful<em>!</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Don't you want to be a good girlfriend?" He says, and I felt some hint of mockery in his voice. "Guys <em>love<em> fucking girls in the ass."</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I swallowed. "Do they really?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He doesn't answer, and instead pushes his finger in. It stinged. It shouldn't be there!</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Please be gentle." I whisper, trying not to cry. I wanted him to stop, to take his finger out, I wanted to wear my clothes again...</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He laughs, and pushes another one in. I whimper. Please stop, please stop, please stop.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>His fingers thrust inside me for what felt like days, and then he finally pushed his cock in.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I half-screamed and half-sobbed.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Get out! Please! Stop!"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"But I'm already inside you...I might as well finish, right?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I sobbed into his pillow. It smelled strongly like him, and I almost felt like vomiting. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He moves slowly, and it felt like he was made of barbed wire. I felt like I was bleeding.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Help! Help!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Someone save me. Mom. Dad. Our neighbors. Anyone.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He thrusts in deeply and I sob. It felt like he was rougher now than he was on my cunt. "Good girls don't cry, Liz. You're a good girl aren't you?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"I'm a good girl."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I could almost feel him smiling before moving faster. I felt him finger me, and I try to focus on that instead of the pain. Pleasure. Think about the pleasure. He was fucking me senseless now. This feels good, I try to convince myself. You asked for this, you got it, you should be glad. You love feeling your brother inside you, this is sex, it isn't rape, it was a little painful but he just didn't know any better. I focused on those thoughts, his fingers at my clitoris, his chest on my back, his ragged breathing and moaning, and the fluttering in my stomach.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I moaned, my walls shivering around nothing.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"So tight..." He whispers. His thrusts were quicker and more shallow now. He was so close.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>My first orgasm. I had my first orgasm. I glanced at the wall clock. It was 4 am already? He bites my ear and says my name, and releases inside me. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>...It was over. It was finally over.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He flips me over and kisses me, once on the cheek and twice on the lips.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"You were so good, Liz." He murmurs in between kisses, and I kiss him back but it just makes me feel weird.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Would mom and dad get mad if they knew what we did?" I asked, worried.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>He nods grimly. "Yes. That's why we should keep this a secret, you know? They could never find out."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>I would get such a <em>huge</em> scolding if they found out. They might ban me from going out and confiscate my phone. Oh God if that happened, I would <em>die</em> of boredom.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"You won't tell anyone too, right?" I asked.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Of course I won't, sis..." He mutters, smiling brightly. Somehow, his smiles don't really comfort me that much anymore.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feels So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was one of my most popular one-shots, so I decided to give it another chapter ^-^ Hope you guys like it, and if you do, please comment and leave kudos, it will inspire me to make more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I avoided him for the next week. I sat as far away as possible from him at the dinner table, I would leave when he sat next to me in the living room, and I went out with my friends whenever he and I were alone in the house.</p>
<p>I'd really rather not think about what we <em>did</em>. If I don't think about it, then it didn't happen, right?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I was reading a book in my room when he knocked on my door.</p>
<p>I hesitated. What could he possibly want to talk about? "Come in!"</p>
<p>He enters and sits beside me on the bed, seemingly avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard the other day."</p>
<p>I didn't know what to say. I forgive you? Yes, you should be sorry? I still couldn't understand what had happened that day. The anal sex felt horrible, but I came, right? It means I enjoyed it subconsciously or something, right? "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>He nods, and he lies down on my bed, taking off his shorts.</p>
<p>"...What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Making it up to you."</p>
<p>I was confused. What does that mean?</p>
<p>"Take off your clothes too."</p>
<p>I carefully unbuttoned my shirt, and realized my hands were trembling a little. I shouldn't be nervous. I trust him. I glance at him and find him impatiently staring. I think.</p>
<p>I slip out of my cotton underwear and he quickly kisses me, his hands running all over my body.</p>
<p>I grind into him, feeling a heating sensation between my legs. We're going to have sex again. Me and my brother were going to have sex again. The thought turns me on more than it probably should've, and I moan into his lips.</p>
<p>"I couldn't stop thinking of you..." He confesses, in a lower voice than usual, and it somehow turns me on.</p>
<p>I couldn't stop thinking about him either, but we probably mean it in different ways. I nod my head, hoping he'd think of that as an appropriate response, and felt his finger dip inside me.</p>
<p>He didn't finger me last time, I think. He moves his finger inside me in a slow, steady motion and I bite my lip. I push into him eagerly, and he laughs.</p>
<p>"You're so excited already?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't help it, okay!"</p>
<p>He smirks, and adds another finger. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feeling, and the circling motion he was doing on my clit. I was so wet already, I realized, hearing the sounds of his fingers thrusting in and out of me, and hearing them made me even wetter. We could just do this all day, and I wouldn't mind.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he retreats his fingers and I frown a little. He gently flips us over, so that I'm on top this time and he was below me.</p>
<p>He looked kind of great from this angle, with his muscles and subtle tan, his messy hair and brown eyes.</p>
<p>"Go on," He says, snapping me out of my trance.</p>
<p>My mind fizzes for a second, until I realized he meant that I should sink down on his cock.</p>
<p>"I've never done that! What if I'm too heavy? What if I do it wrong, and I break your..." I stop myself, not wanting to say the word out loud. My cheeks felt hot.</p>
<p>He laughs. "Trust me, you won't."</p>
<p>I take him in carefully, not wanting to hurt him. I kept going until he was fully inside me, and I breathed slowly, adjusted to the feeling.</p>
<p>I can't believe I almost forgot how big he felt.</p>
<p>I went up and down slowly. It felt so foreign, and my legs felt a little wobbly at times.</p>
<p>The sensation felt different than when he was on top. I think I like this position better. I had more control this way, and it felt good when I did it on a certain angle. However, it's definitely a little more tiring.</p>
<p>I looked at him, and saw that he was staring at my breasts. I was a little self-conscious about them, because I was smaller than a lot of the girls in my grade. "They're not that great," I say, a bit defensively. I wish he would stop staring.</p>
<p>He grabs one of them and squeezes roughly, his whole hand more than enough to cover it. "I think they're perfect."</p>
<p>The compliment makes me smile, and I fastened my pace. He groans, and thrusts upwards. I started bouncing on him, and I could feel myself starting to climax.</p>
<p>It felt so good. It all felt so good.</p>
<p>"I'm- I'm gonna come..." I say, my voice higher and breathier than usual. The sensations felt like too much, and for a minute I was completely overwhelmed. I shut my eyes and moaned into his chest, feeling myself clench around him.</p>
<p>"Thank you," I whisper softly, feeling like I was in heaven. He starts thrusting into me faster, sucking into my neck, but I didn't focus on it. </p>
<p>He just gave me the best orgasm of my life. I know, I've only had two, but still.</p>
<p>I enjoyed the fast rocking motion as he fucked me and peppered some kisses on his chest. "I want you to feel good too..." I say, not realizing I was talking out loud.</p>
<p>He groans, and speeds up. He was hitting the same spot over and over, and I orgasmed a second time, but smaller. Finally, he releases deep inside me.</p>
<p>We stay still like that for a long time, trying to catch our breath. He kisses my lips gently, and I let him.</p>
<p>I got off him, rolled over, and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this was so short, but there would be more chapters to come, (hopefully) so stay tuned! Any suggestions/reviews are welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again, and really putting the "Without Plot" in PWP...</p><p>This chapter is from Michael's POV. The rest of the chapters won't be like this, I just thought I'd take a break from Liz's perspective for a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.</p><p>The sunlight through her brown hair makes it look golden, and she almost looks like an innocent princess, except she was completely naked and my cum was starting to leak slowly between her thighs.</p><p>She snores softly, and I try not to laugh. To me, Liz was an interesting middle of adorable and fucking sexy.</p><p>I pick up my shorts and grab my phone through the pocket. I needed to take a picture of her. She looked heavenly, with her mouth hanging innocently and her fluttering eyelashes and her legs wide open, like she was ready for another round.</p><p>I felt my cock start to harden again, and I bit my lip, taking pictures of her from all kinds of positions, making sure to highlight her creampie. </p><p>I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I've always noticed how pretty my sister was, but I knew there was no way that I could have her, considering how incest isn't really seen as a positive thing for most people.</p><p>I put the camera on video mode, and set my phone on the nightstand. I knew what I was about to do wasn't that morally great, but we've already done this when she was awake-I'm sure she wouldn't mind.</p><p>I grind to her gently, careful not to wake her up. She tosses her head in her sleep, and it kind of looks like she's nodding. I smirk, and push in slowly.</p><p>Her pussy feels amazing. So warm and tight; it felt like she was made just for my cock.</p><p>I wondered what her reaction would be, if she suddenly woke up and realized that her older brother was balls deep inside her, and there was nothing left to do but take it; Would she cry? Or would she moan and get turned on?</p><p>I couldn't decide which one would be hotter.</p><p>I sped up my pace, and the sound of our juices squelched louder as I slammed into her over and over, nearing my orgasm.</p><p>I hastily made circles around her clit, wanting her to feel amazing too.</p><p>Saliva drips down from her mouth; I knew it was because she was sleeping, but I'd still like to believe that part of it was from pleasure. I groaned loudly, knowing that no-one else was in the house and she was too sleepy to wake up.</p><p>She moans my name, and clenches around me, making me lose control. I collapse on top of her, making sure my cock stays firmly inside her hole. It would be so hot if I got her pregnant. Just imagine: my sweet little sister, bloated, and carrying <em>my</em> baby.</p><p>The thought turns me on, and I felt myself harden again. I turn her over, position myself towards her asshole, and push in quickly.</p><p>She squirms and her eyebrows crease, but she doesn't wake up. </p><p>"You're starting to love this, aren't you?" I whisper, smacking her ass just to see it bounce. "My cock deep inside your ass, me filling you up with cum...slowly but surely you're turning into my own little slut, aren't you?" I pound into her harder, and I hear her sob a little.</p><p>"What would our parents think if they knew how much of a slut you've been, seducing your older brother like this?" She doesn't answer, and I suck into her neck. I was leaving her so many marks; I wonder what her boyfriend would think of that.</p><p>I rocked into her for what felt like ages, fully in bliss. I started fingering her again, and she starts meeting my thrusts. I scrunch up my face, feeling myself about to release. She feels so great like this.</p><p>I heard the driveway gate open, and it snaps me out of my sex-crazed trance. Fuck. Our parents are here. I sped up, and finished as quickly as I could, and started dressing her. Shit. If they see us naked like this, I'm dead.</p><p>Her shirt was crumpled and her short was a little askew, but that was the best I could do. Oh God, I need to hurry. I fixed the blanket as best as I could to hide the stains, grabbed my phone, and ran upstairs to my room.</p><p>I locked the door just in time to hear them enter the house. That was so close. I carefully hid Liz's underwear in my drawer and sat down on my chair to watch the video on mute.</p><p>I know what I'm going to masturbate to for the next few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! The good news is I've planned at least 5 chapters ahead from this one; the bad news is that they're all relatively short (but they're all very explicit, so ;) ) and I get writer's block sometimes, so the release schedule would be a little random...apologies in advance!</p><p>I've also just realized that you can't directly message people from here, so I'm "statue-ao3" on tumblr--feel free to talk me there or here or whatever ^-^ (I don't know how to tumblr, so forgive me if my page looks hella basic dnfjdsfnsd)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. School Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a long chapter because I thought I'd celebrate the fact that this fic got 100+ kudos! Omg! Thank you guys for the support, it really inspires me to keep adding chapters to this :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since we did it for the second time. Since then, he's given me the cold shoulder, and only gave one word answers when I try to talk to him.</p><p>I lathered the soap, and scrubbed myself all over. It was a school day, and I needed to get ready before breakfast. I cleaned my face, my chest, and my legs thoroughly, and frowned when I saw some weird bruises on my hips.</p><p>Recently, I've been waking up with tears in my clothes. I must have been flailing around in my sleep, but I couldn't figure out why. I haven't been stressed out these past few days, and I don't think I've been having nightmares. In fact, my dreams recently had been anything but nightmarish...</p><p>I shake my head. It's not healthy to have these kinds of thoughts, but I just couldn't help it. Maybe this is a part of growing up, and it's just my teenage hormones going crazy. Maybe it's alright to think of Michael this way, and to fantasize about how it feels when he's buried inside me and breathing on my skin.</p><p>I grab a towel and dry myself off, and tiptoe into my room. I hurriedly got into my school uniform and brushed my hair, humming to myself. I had other things to think about, and right now isn't really the time to be horny. I glanced at the picture frame on my desk, which had a picture of our family in swimwear posing by the beach. Me and my brother smiled at the camera, with both of us holding peace signs behind each other's heads so it looked like we had horns.</p><p>We all looked so happy, and it's such an innocent picture, but right now I couldn't stop staring at him. I felt myself get wetter and wetter, and I hated myself for acting this way.</p><p>I double-check the lock on my door and undressed myself. There was no point in trying to contain it; it's better if I just took care of it right now instead of going to school and not concentrating on anything because I was too busy fantasizing about him. I glanced at the wall clock. I still had time.</p><p>I lied down in my bed, and propped up the pillows so I could look in front of me while laying down. I had a mirror on the desk in front of my bed, which made it possible for me to see what I looked like while I was touching myself.</p><p>I was already slick in between my thighs. Cursing under my breath, I quickly fingered my clitoris. I shut my eyes and pretended my fingers were his. It was a little hard to imagine, because his fingers were much larger compared to mine, but I managed.</p><p>I tried to replicate the motions he did, and I rocked to my hand in bliss. I studied my reflection, biting my lip. <em>This is what he sees when he's fucking me,</em> I thought to myself suddenly, and the idea makes my lower body heat up and I came silently, with my lips mouthing his name.</p><p>My fingers slid in and out of me in a lazy pace. I felt satisfied with my orgasm, but I felt myself wanting another one almost instantly. I hum to myself and grinded into my hand. Who cares if I'm late for school, really?</p><p>I heard someone knock on my door and I was jerked back into reality. I quickly hid my underwear under my pillow and smoothened my skirt. I rushed to the door, and tried to come up with a plausible explanation on why on earth my door was locked in the first place, but nothing came to my mind. At least I answered it quickly, right? Thank God I didn't take off all my clothes.</p><p>He stands in front of me, with his messy bed-hair and droopy morning eyes, and I felt a complicated mixture of embarassment <em>and</em> excitement come over me. What if he realizes what I've been doing? A million thoughts raced through my mind, and I was worried that he would find it sick. It's been a full month. I'm probably just another girl in his list of conquests or whatever, and I'm sure he doesn't want me <em>that</em> way again.</p><p>"Mom sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready..." He starts, but stops when he sees me. Does he know? My heart beats faster, and he stares at me in silence. He knows. He knows that I was being an awful little sister, who couldn't stop thinking of his cock and was getting desperate for her big brother to fuck her again. I'm so sick.</p><p>"Your room's got a smell." He comments nonchalantly, but it makes my stomach cartwheel. He lifts my right hand, and I closed my eyes, knowing that he'll realize what I've been doing, and he would get so mad-</p><p>I feel his mouth close on my fingers, sucking on them gently, and I hear him shut the door behind us. I could see a tent rising up in his pants, and he kisses me on my lips passionately, so much until I felt like I couldn't breathe.</p><p>"You're pretty irresistible, you know that right?" He murmurs in between kisses, and I felt him hike up my school skirt, and he chuckles to himself when he realizes I wasn't wearing my underwear. He pushes me easily onto the bed, and starts feeling me up roughly. His fingers played with my clit, and I felt my mind shut off, enjoying the way he pushed his weight on me.</p><p>"I am?" I ask, unsure.</p><p>He pops off the buttons from my shirt and licks my nipple. "Of course you are."</p><p>I open my legs wider, and he slides into me easily. It almost feels like a routine, the way he pushes inside me. It felt predictable, but in a good kind of way, like when your favorite song comes on the radio, and you scream along because you know all the words.</p><p>"Won't they think we're taking too long?" I whisper at him, and gave a soft yelp when he pushes in deeper than normal.</p><p>"I'll just say you overslept or something."</p><p>"How rude! That makes me look bad," I say, teasing him.</p><p>He licks my neck, and his hot breathing sends a flutter in my stomach. "Oh, how stupid of me. I'll just tell them you were busy getting fucked by me then."</p><p>I laugh, and I let him take control. He fucked me at a faster pace than normal because of the time limit, and I was actually liking it.</p><p>We stay silent for the next few minutes, except for the soft squelching of my pussy and the repetitive sound of his hips meeting mine. I felt the danger of what we were doing, and how likely it is that one of our parents might walk in on us and find us fucked out of our minds. I orgasm around him, and I opened my mouth to moan, but he clamps my mouth shut with his hand. I tasted my own juices on his fingers, and I moan inwardly.</p><p>I kiss his shoulder softly, not having much to do while he pounded ruthlessly into me. He groans, and I felt him orgasm deep inside me, his semen quickly coating my walls. His lips found mine, and he moans into me, trying to muffle the noise.</p><p>He kisses me incessantly, and rolls off me.</p><p>I glance at the mirror, and God, I looked like a mess. My face was all flushed, my breasts were exposed through my open uniform, and there was jizz running through my thighs. I tried to brush my hair with my bare hands, but it was hopelessly messy too.</p><p>He catches me staring at my reflection, and whispers into my ear: "You look so beautiful like this."</p><p>He stands up, fixing his clothing, and gives me one final kiss on the forehead. "I'd love to stay here with you, but you're gonna be late for school, Lizzy Bear."</p><p>***</p><p>Michael sits beside me for breakfast, and I feel his hand squeeze my thigh. I smile to my food.</p><p>"Why are you smiling?" Mom asks, in that tone she uses when she's about to start getting overly invested in my personal life.</p><p>"No, I wasn't." I quickly chomped on a big mouthful of peas so I would have an excuse to stop talking while she interrogates me.</p><p>"Hmm, I bet it's because of your boyfriend Keith, isn't it?"</p><p>I almost choke on my food, and Michael hurriedly gives me a glass of water. I haven't been thinking of him much lately. I knew that was horrible of me, because this whole twisted incest shenanigan only started because I wanted to have sex with him, but so far the farthest we've gone was dry humping. It's not like we're taking it slow, but recently I've just realized that we barely had any chemistry at all.</p><p>I nodded, and I felt Michael retreat his hand from my thigh. I almost asked him why, and then realized we were with my parents and mentally slapped myself.</p><p>"Well, we support you as long as both of you are practicing safe sex." My dad adds, and I spit out my water.</p><p>Holy cow. Why are my parents like this? "Of course we are," I say, while simultaneously feeling Michael's cum in my panties.</p><p>He never pulls out.</p><p>***</p><p>The school day drags on, and by lunchtime I was sick of numbers and scientists and textbooks.</p><p>"What's the point of school, anyway?" I ask, sighing into my soggy cafeteria food. I was surrounded by my friends, and they all looked as equally bored as me.</p><p>"To meet cute boys, I guess." Sandra responds, cleaning out the still dirty utensils.</p><p>"But Liz already has a smokin' hot bf, and she's still stuck with the rest of us." Jessica says through a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Please, good girl Liz is probably still a virgin," scoffs Tiffany. "She's probably never even made out with Keith, which is such a shame because you can just <em>tell</em> that he's the kind of guy who would be absolutely amazing in the sheets." </p><p>I resisted the urge to slap her, and sipped on my juice box loudly, trying to drown out her annoying voice.</p><p>Tiffany always brags about the older guys that she had sex with, and I knew she was probably all talk, but I couldn't help but feel inexperienced next to her. Yeah, I obviously wasn't a virgin anymore, but I feel like saying 'That's not true, I have sex with my brother all the time!' wouldn't really help my case.</p><p>***</p><p>I caught up to Keith and his friends after the school day ended.</p><p>"What's up, Liz?"</p><p>"It's just-I need help with something...whatever, just follow me." I say, stammering. I didn't really plan this through, I think, and I tugged at his sleeve gently.</p><p>He looks confused, while his friends teased him. I felt my cheeks grow hot.</p><p>We walk for a while in silence before he finally asks me where we're going.</p><p>"A motel, I think."</p><p>He raises his eyebrows. "...And why are we going to a motel?"</p><p>"Because...you probably think we're going too slow, or something." </p><p>"We're not."</p><p>I didn't know how to respond to that, so I kissed him instead. </p><p>"But, if you insist..." He adds.</p><p>***</p><p>I quickly unzipped his pants, palming his already hard dick.</p><p>"Whoa, easy there tiger." He murmurs into my teeth, and unclasps my bra from inside my shirt.</p><p>He takes off his shirt, and I trail some wet kisses from his neck, to his chest, and to his hips, trying to feel something. Anything, really. </p><p>I licked the tip of his cock slowly, glancing at him the whole time. </p><p>"You taste soooo good, Keith," I whisper, trying to get a seductive tone in my voice, but it sounded so unnatural.</p><p>He swallows, and I take him in my mouth slowly, until I feel him hit the back of my throat. I went up and down on his shaft, and felt his hands in my hair. He was moaning, eyes shut in bliss, and I could already feel him thrusting lightly. I pulled my mouth from him, and saw a thick string of saliva connect from his cock to my lips.</p><p>"I want to feel you inside me," I say hoarsely, grinding on him.</p><p>He nods eagerly, and I started to sink down on him but he stops me. He goes through his pants and grabs a square packet, and I realized it was a condom. He puts it on quickly, and joins me again on the bed.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks softly. "I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured to do this, I can wait..."</p><p>I kiss him. "I'm absolutely sure."</p><p>I feel him enter me, and the weird feeling of the condom puts me off, so I tried to focus on the thrusting motion instead.</p><p>This...was easy.</p><p>Too easy, in fact. I studied his face, and he looked like he was genuinely feeling pleasure from this, so why didn't I? It just felt like I was doing some mundane task, like washing the dishes, or more specifically, riding a particularly invading bicycle.</p><p>I felt my mind wander, and my thoughts went to <em>him.</em> I felt myself start to cry, and I quickly tried to compose myself. I did this so I could see for myself how sex with a different person would feel like, and so far, it wasn't interesting at all. I don't know why. I wish I did.</p><p>Why wasn't I normal?</p><p>I glanced at my boyfriend, and replaced him in my mind with Michael. These are his hands, this is him inside me, and this is the sound of his voice moaning out.</p><p>Michael's hands ran up my body, and caressed my breasts. Michael speeds up his pace, and I felt him fill me up deeper. Michael brushes away the sticky, sweaty hair from my face, and whispers:</p><p>"Fuck, Liz, I think I'm gonna cum."</p><p>He keeps pushing inside me, and for the first time I felt the weird stretch of my walls around his cock. Michael felt a little bigger inside me...</p><p>I suddenly clench around him, and I buried my face into his chest. I knew if I hadn't, I might have said Michael's name. Keith continues rocking into me with his thumb stroking my already oversensitive clit, and I squirm. I wanted him to orgasm as fast as possible, so I could get off him already. I was feeling so tired.</p><p>After what felt like forever, he stills inside me, and relaxes. I get off him slowly, feeling how numb my legs had gotten, and grabbed the covers. I wanted to put on my clothes, but I was too lazy to get out of bed.</p><p>He looks at me, and smiles. "That was the <em>best</em> sex I've ever had."</p><p>"Me too." I've lost track of how many lies I've said at this point.</p><p>He kisses me gently, and it was the kind of kiss that girls went absolutely crazy for, passionate and loving and all the cheesy schmuck, but I just felt nothing at all.</p><p>"I love you, Liz."</p><p>***</p><p>I didn't know what to do, so I said it back, and that resulted in him fucking me a few more times before we finally left the motel. I couldn't help but feel sore in between my legs.</p><p>It was late when I got back at home, and I got a mild scolding from my mother. I didn't really understand what she was talking about; I was zoned out for pretty much all of it. All I could remember was Keith telling me that he loved me. I didn't love him back, obviously-I only knew him for a few months, and I knew that he only <em>felt like</em> he loved me, anyway. Still, it made me feel good to hear it for the first time that wasn't from a family member.</p><p>The sermon ends with Mom telling me that I had to do some of my brother's chores for the whole week, and I just agreed to it, not wanting to cause any more trouble.</p><p>I climb up the stairs to my brother's room, and knocked on his door.</p><p>"It's open."</p><p>I went inside his room, and obscure band posters and action figurines greeted at me from every corner.</p><p>He sits up immediately, and clears his throat. "Did you go out with your friends?" He asks, talking about how late I came back home.</p><p>"Sort of...Listen, can I sleep here tonight? <em>Just</em> sleep, okay?"</p><p>
 He looks like he wants to ask another question, but decides not to. He scoots over and pats a side of the bed. "Sure, go ahead."
</p><p>
 I hop under the covers, and play with the hem of his t-shirt. "I've missed you."
</p><p>
He laughs. "You just saw me this morning."
</p><p>
"Well, I missed you anyway."
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy Saturday, and I was sorting through the random games in the TV trying to pass the time. All of the story-type games have already been finished, and it felt too boring to replay any of them; I already knew what was gonna happen.</p>
<p>I yawned, browsing through the titles when one of the games caught my eye.</p>
<p>I quickly ran up the stairs to Michael's door, and knocked.</p>
<p>"Do you want to play <em>Ninja Fight</em> with me?" I asked.</p>
<p>It was a video game we used to play when we were younger. He was always terrible at it, but looking back, I realized he might've just been letting me win.</p>
<p>He opens the door, and looks at me, confused. "Aren't we a little too old for that game?"</p>
<p>"But don't you want to play it for old time's sake?" I asked. "Please?"</p>
<p>I made my best effort to make a cute face, and he laughs at me, which probably means I looked like I had face paralysis more than anything.</p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>I jumped up and down enthusiastically, while he closed his laptop and joined me downstairs.</p>
<p>"You're like a toddler," He says, shaking his head.</p>
<p>The game loads, and in an instant I felt like I was a little kid again, smashing tiles and collecting jewels, playing for hours with my brother.</p>
<p>We beat the first boss together, and the game sluggishly loaded the next level. I remember now; the annoying part about this game was the super long wait in between levels.</p>
<p>I felt his hand casually land on my thigh, and I pretend not to notice. We were playing video games, we weren't doing anything weird. I shouldn't pay attention to it.</p>
<p>Suddenly I remembered that our parents said they weren't going to be home until late in the night.</p>
<p>The timer starts, and I focused on the avatar, not minding the way his hand slowly slid up to my shorts, and started feeling up my panties. He strokes me through the cotton cloth, and I felt myself push a little into his hand. I needed to focus on the TV screen, I told myself.</p>
<p>He had stopped playing altogether.</p>
<p>He gently turns my face, and kisses me urgently. I put away my controller at this point. It was pretty useless to fight the feeling. I moan into his lips, and his hand slides away my underwear so he could penetrate me with his fingers.</p>
<p>Are we some sort of twisted fuckbuddies now? I wonder.</p>
<p>He smirks as he fingers me. "You're so wet already."</p>
<p>"Go ahead." I replied, but I didn't really understand what I was saying. Go ahead? With what?</p>
<p>He wastes no time, and takes out his cock from his pants, already hard. He flattens me out on the floor, and he settles in between my thighs. <br/>"Ready for me?" He asks, his tip brushing my entrance lightly. I nod, and he fills me up in one strong thrust. I gasped at the sensation, and he lets me adjust a little. His hands start traveling on my body, and his tongue follows afterwards.</p>
<p>"Keep going..." I say, biting my lip. I kept making little gasps every time he touched a sensitive spot, and he hums, kissing me.</p>
<p>Last time, we just didn't know better. But this time...</p>
<p>"I can't get enough of you." He mutters, biting my nipple gently.</p>
<p>The words echo pleasantly in my head, and I couldn't help getting wetter.</p>
<p>He licks my skin, making a long line of saliva. "How much do you want this?"</p>
<p>He fucks me harder, and the harsh motion distracted me so much that I couldn't speak. </p>
<p>"I want it so, so, bad," I say, but the words come out as merely a whisper.</p>
<p>His fingers circled my clit, and I felt myself come around his cock. I sighed dreamily as he pounded into me with abandon.</p>
<p>I felt oversensitive, and couldn't help but twitch when he rolls around my nipples. There was something really hot about getting fucked in our parent's living room, and I moaned loudly. This is how sex is supposed to feel like.</p>
<p>"I had sex with Keith," I say, before I could stop my mouth. I was in cloud nine, and I wasn't thinking straight.</p>
<p>His pace slows a little, and I knew he was listening closely.</p>
<p>"I thought of you the entire time," I confessed, closing my eyes. He would think I'm so stupid. And that I made it so weird.</p>
<p>He speeds up again, his face unreadable. He smirks, and leans in to me with his tongue in my mouth, and pushing his cock deeper inside me. I closed my eyes and my mouth forms into an 'o', feeling his movements get more erratic as he neared his orgasm.</p>
<p>I was lost in the moment, and didn't realize he came until he pulls out and his cum spills out from my pussy. </p>
<p>He tucks his cock in, and helps me get dressed. I stood on shaking legs, and wrapped one arm around him to steady myself.</p>
<p>"You really should wear a condom next time," I complained, feeling the dripping mess in between my legs.</p>
<p>"<em>Next</em> time? And when exactly is this next time?" He asks, teasing me.</p>
<p>I blush and hid my face in his shoulder. "Whenever you want," I say, my voice muffled by his skin.</p>
<p>"I'll keep that in mind." He says, kissing my forehead, before heading up the stairs to his room again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>